Mr and Mrs Bellic
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic is the penultimate storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto IV and is the final mission given to Niko Bellic by Roman Bellic, triggered from a phone call. It is the only mission after this decision which is common to both endings. The mission consists purely of a cutscene depicting the wedding of Roman to Mallorie Bardas -- the end of the scene, however, depends on Niko's above mentioned decision. Below are the walkthrough and events on both decisions. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: Revenge *Go put on a suit if you aren't already wearing one *Go and pick up Kate *Meet Roman at the church Deal *Go put on a suit if you aren't already wearing one *Meet Roman at the church Walkthrough Deal If you choose the "deal" decision, Kate McReary is upset with Niko for making a deal with Dimitri Rascalov, and refuses to go with him to the wedding. Roman is pleased with Niko for doing the deal. You must change into a suit from a safehouse, or buy one from Perseus to prepare for the wedding. Head over to Roman and Mallorie's wedding at the church in Suffolk. Roman will compliment Niko's suit, then he will go inside the church. Roman and Mallorie marry inside and kiss, then the view returns outside, with Roman and Mallorie happily exiting the church. The guests cheer on the couple and an assassin walks up behind Niko. He draws a pistol, saying "A gift from Dimitri Rascalov." Niko wrestles with him, and after firing a stray shot, succeeds in forcing the pistol back and shooting the assassin in the head. Roman, however, was accidentally shot and killed during the struggle. Mallorie bursts into tears. Niko repeatly shoots the assassin's dead body and starts kicking it. Little Jacob calms him down and promises an enraged Niko that he will track down Dimitri and call him when he does and tells him to leave. Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan, in the old clothes he was wearing when he arrived in Liberty City, and says sadly, "Roman... I'm so sorry, cousin." Soon, Niko will receive a call from Little Jacob, explaining that he's found Pegorino's men and the final mission will commence when you meet him at Koresh Square in Alderney. Revenge If you choose "Revenge" instead, Kate is happy that Niko "cut his ties" with Dimitri and tells him to pick her up for the wedding. Roman tells Niko to be at the church by 10 AM. Wear a suit from the safehouse, or buy one from Perseus to prepare for the wedding. Go and pick up Kate. Meet Roman at the church. On the way, she says that she wants Niko to abandon his criminal activities and violent lifestyle, and Niko happily agrees. When Niko and Kate arrive at the church, go into the yellow marker. Roman and Mallorie kiss, then the view returns outside, with Roman and Mallorie happily exiting the church. The guests cheer on the couple. A black car drives past the celebration and the passenger window rolls down to reveal an enraged Jimmy Pegorino, who attacks with an assault rifle and, with a shout of "You fucking double-crossing immigrant shit!" he empties the weapon into the celebration, killing Kate. Roman shouts for someone to call an ambulance, but Niko, knowing that Kate's been killed, shouts out that she is dead. Roman tells Niko he should not blame himself, but Niko, angry and agressive, shouts that he can because she's dead. Little Jacob and Roman attempt to calm Niko before telling him to leave, and he does. The next morning, Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan, in the old clothes he was wearing when he arrived in Liberty City. He rises from the bed, and says to himself sadly, "Damn, I was meant to protect her!" or "Poor girl... She should never have gotten close to me." Soon, Niko will receive a call from Little Jacob, and the next mission will commence when you meet him and Roman at Koresh Square in Alderney. Video Walkthrough YOU1ICK-Nak koETcUv3GVk After the Mission There is no reward for beating the mission, but the final storyline mission, A Revenger's Tragedy is unlocked for the Deal Storyline, or Out of Commission for the Revenge Storyline. If you chose Deal, Mallorie will phone Niko and says that she is pregnant with Roman's son. Niko says he will look after the child as if he was the father, and that he will never have to worry about anything. Later, Kate calls Niko and says that she is sorry and will always be there for him. Brucie will also call and say that he can't believe Roman is gone and that he learned a lot from him. He also emails Niko and says that he will be there for him. If you chose Revenge, Roman will phone and say that he is sorry and, if it is a girl, will name their child Kate, and Niko says he will make a good father. Later, Packie will phone, in tears, and says that Kate should not been killed and that it was the male McRearys who were sinners. And he is looking after his mother as he is all she has left. It is unkown if one of his brother Derrick or Francis help him take care of her. Deaths *Roman Bellic - Killed by the Wedding Assassin, who was trying to kill Niko on Dimitri's orders (Deal only). *Wedding Assassin - Killed by Niko in their struggle, right after accidentally killing Roman. (Deal only) *Kate McReary - Killed by Jimmy Pegorino in a drive-by shooting, who was trying to kill Niko in revenge for Dimitri's death (Revenge only)﻿. Trivia *If the player is taking Kate to the wedding and they get into a fight with a pedestrian, Kate will chase and attack the pedestrian. After she gets into a car, she will no longer do this. *If Niko arrives at the wedding with no suit, he will be instructed to get one. Kate will wait with Bernie, Little Jacob, Brucie and Roman. *If Niko scares or kills the guests, the mission will fail. *If Kate is killed before the wedding, the mission will fail. *When the player arrives at the church, they can see two PMP 600's, a Virgo and a Cognoscenti. The Cognoscenti is presumably Roman's and Mallorie's, as it has a wedding ribbon on it. The Virgo is Jacob's and Badman's, as it's used in their missions. It is possible that one of the PMP 600's is Brucie's, due to his liking of sports cars, but it's unlikely that the other PMP 600 is Bernie's, as Bernie mentions that he doesn't drive and only walks or takes cabs. *In the Deal Storyline, Badman doesn't wear his hat, but in the Revenge storyline, he does. *In the Revenge Storyline, after the wedding, Brucie and Bernie are seen, but when Pegorino crashes the wedding, they are gone. *When Roman and Mallorie walk out of the church, Niko and the other guests stand in the same order in both storylines. From closest to the church to farthest, the guests are Bernie, Brucie, Kate (Revenge only), Niko, Jacob and Badman. *This is the only mission where Kate appears outside of the McReary missions. *Packie McReary and Dwayne Forge are the only friends of Niko who do not appear in this mission. *Kate and Niko discuss the events of Blood Brothers during the Revenge storyline, but never use a specific name to refer to the brother killed, instead saying "your brother" or "my brother". This was likely done for convienience's sake, so as not to have to record two sets of dialogue for the mission, and for one that might not even be used at that. *After completing the mission and saving the game, the save title will be "In Mourning" instead of "Mr and Mrs Bellic". *This is the final appearance of Mallorie Bardas and Bernie Crane, as well as Roman Bellic (Deal only) or Kate McReary (Revenge only). de:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic es:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic nl:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Category:Missions in GTA IV